Two By Two
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Amber has an argument with Hildegard and gets her feelings hurt, she's surprised when James is the one to cheer her up.


Two By Two

Summary: When Amber has an argument with Hildegard and gets her feelings hurt, she's surprised when James is the one to cheer her up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show. ;)

A/N: So…I apologize. I have a SERIOUS writer's block on "Hostage," so I'm stepping back from it for a little bit. I have started the fourth chapter, but it's going to take me a little while to finish it. I know what I want to do, but I'm trying to map out my ideas. Meanwhile, since I don't want to leave you all without something fluffy and sugary, I've decided…why not do another story? :D And this time, once again, the twins are my focus. Enjoy!

"Argh!" Amber growled in frustration and slammed the door to her room before stomping over to her bed and flopping down on top of it. She whined a little before turning back over and staring upward.

It had been a horrible day. James wasn't at school, first of all, because he was sick. Apparently, according to Baileywick, he'd gotten a cold or something. And while Sofia was with her, she'd gone home with Vivian for the evening so they could spend some time together. And as she was heading out of the school toward her flying coach, she and Hildegard had gotten a little, well, testy with each other.

Both girls had a temper, and they both knew that rather well. However, rarely did their tempers get directed toward each other. But today had been different…

Amber sighed and shook her head in frustration. "It's just not fair!" she lamented to herself.

"What's not fair?"

The girl gasped and sat up, but she calmed down quickly when she saw her visitor. "James?"

The blonde prince was still dressed in his blue pajamas, and his nose was somewhat red—indication that he indeed was sick. He sniffled a little before giving her a loopy smile. "You okay, sis?"

" _No_ , I'm n—why are you out of bed, James? You look terrible."

He just laughed and walked over to her bed, shooing her to the other side as he climbed up and sat next to her. He frowned as he looked down then back at Amber. "Why is your bed higher than mine?"

She rolled her eyes. "James, I think you're delusional from being sick…"

"If you say so!" He grinned before facing her fully, giving her his attention. "What happened that made you so upset? Because I can tell when you're mad—well, madder than usual anyway."

Amber folded her arms defiantly. "I'm not _always_ mad, for your information. I just…don't tolerate some things… Anyway, I _am_ mad this time." She shot him a look when he smirked in triumph. "Hildegard and I got into a fight today."

James looked surprised. "The dream team got into a fight? Oh, no! Is Clio okay?"

The princess seemed baffled. "Of course she is… Just because Hildegard and I fought, that doesn't mean Clio was involved." She huffed. "Although she'd probably side with her precious 'Hildy' anyway."

"So what exactly happened to get you two into a fight with each other?" He yawned and leaned back onto her pillows.

"She said I was high maintenance. Can you believe her?"

James laughed before he ended up coughing a few times, but then he resumed laughing. Seeing his twin's baffled look, he shrugged with a grin. "I mean…we both know you're high maintenance, but sometimes _she_ can be just as bad, if not worse, than you."

"Yeah… Yeah! You're right, James!" She huffed. "But I wouldn't call it 'high maintenance.' I call it having good taste and high standards."

"Whatever makes you happy, Amber," James relented, smiling toward his sister. "But what I don't get is how you two got to that topic of argument in the first place."

"I merely suggested a few changes to her upcoming party is all."

The boy seemed dubious as Amber examined her nails. "What kind of 'changes' exactly?"

"Oh, just using unicorns instead of horses, and adding in a layer of magic and illusions so her guests could personalize their experiences."

James stretched a bit and smirked. "Did you sing at her again?"

"No!" She smiled proudly. "I reserve that for necessary situations, such as talking Sofia into doing things… But that's beside the point, James. She told me to back off, to let her plan her own party, and to not be so _high maintenance_."

While the prince actually did have to admit that such a thing sounded like good advice (especially since Amber needed someone to be very frank with her), he couldn't help but feel sorry for the other blonde. He knew she meant well, but her actions usually outweighed her thoughts, and she often got into trouble for it one way or the other. He sniffed a bit again and rubbed lightly at his nose. "Think you two can make up and be friends again?"

"Oh, I'm sure… But honestly! She didn't have to call me… _that_."

"Amber," James began with a prophetic tone as he grinned, "I'm going to give you some advice, and it's the same kind of advice given to many other princesses with difficult friends."

She lifted one delicate eyebrow and blinked. "And what would that be?"

He raised a hand to make a point before shaking his head slightly and quickly grabbing a handkerchief from her side table and sneezing. "ACHOO!"

Amber gasped. "That wasn't my _teal embroidered handkerchief_ , was it?!"

James groaned in slight disorientation before glancing at the fabric. "Um…well, it's not so much _teal_ …anymore."

"Ew! James!" She sighed in frustration when he laughed guiltily and set the fabric aside into a hamper.

"Sorry! A-Anyway, like I was saying: everybody has somebody who is a little hard to understand, but that doesn't mean you love that person any less. Show them your best side, and they'll return the favor."

"…And if that doesn't work?" She seemed somewhat nonchalant at this point, though James knew better.

"Then you'd be pre-Sofia Cedric, and _nobody_ wants that." He grinned as she actually started laughing. "But seriously, Amber, you and Hildegard will work things out. But you two need to learn how to control your tempers and not try to outdo each other. Friends don't do that." He shook his head once again, slower this time, as he let out a confused sound. "I, uh… Yeah, that's my philosophical standpoint for the day. I'm getting kind of dizzy, so I should probably get back in bed before Baileywick scolds me…again."

Amber smiled at him and hugged her brother. "Thanks, James. And I do hope you feel better soon."

He chuckled and returned her hug before sniffing loudly and pulling away from the hug and giving her a guilty smile. "By the way, I'm sorry ahead of time if you get sick… They said I was contagious, so—"

"JAMES!" Amber made a face and began wiping off her dress and arms, as if the action would rid her of any potential germs or illnesses.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, watching her expression change to one of relief. "You're really gullible!"

"Am not! I just…can't afford to be sick right now. My new 'sick dress' isn't finished being stitched."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "You have a 'sick dress?'"

Amber scoffed. "Of course! Doesn't everyone?" She smiled and pushed him toward the edge of her bed, helping him slide off. "Now, you'd better hurry and get back to bed before Baileywick _does_ come looking for you." She giggled as he rolled his eyes but grinned at her before walking toward the door. "Oh, and James?"

The prince turned around, his tired eyes watching her carefully. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

James smiled. "You're welcome, Amber."

The end


End file.
